the_triang_railway_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Troublesome wagons
The Troublesome wagons or trucks are freight wagons known for causing trouble for the locomotives on Tri-ang Railways. There are many types of wagons that make up these troublemakers of the railway. 7-plank open wagons The 7-plank open wagons are the most well-known wagons for causing trouble and are mainly privately owned. They appear in every episode in the series. History The 7-plank open wagons are the most well-known mineral wagon of the early 20th century and were built carry minerals like iron ore, stone, and most commonly coal. The wagons have little history because they are mainly privately owned (e.g. Lloyd & Co.) while TR has built only 29 from 1892-1901. Edinburgh Collieries is the main user of the open wagons appearing across Nerland and are brought in by either TR or mainland motive power (Neilson was once used on a coal train). Basis The 7-plank open wagons are based on the same ones used until replace by steel mineral wagons during the 1960s and 1970s. Today, they are seen on heritage railways across the United Kingdom. Trivia Like most four-wheeled goods wagons, the 7-plank open wagons have only got handbrakes, meaning no train can't run without a brake van of they are in the train. Some of the 7-plank open wagons have got faces while most don't. The 7-plank open wagons are the most scrapped rolling stock as TR has published a plan to scrap most wooden wagons and replace tem with second-hand steel wagons. Filming models Most of the 7-plank open wagons are Hornby and Bachmann OO gauge r-t-r models that have been weathered or renumbered and repainted. 14ton tanker wagons The 14ton tanker wagons are a type of wagon used to carry oil or petrol around railways. These aren't used a lot by Tri-ang Railways due to only using 2 diesel-hydraulic locomotives. They are only wagons able pf carrying liquid cargo, because the others carry bulk/solid cargo e.g. coal or scrap. History The tankers were first seen as a part of the newly thriving private car service and were seen carrying high flammable petrol. In 1971, a petrol train made out of TR's own built tankers, caught fire and all were written off as a result. When Hymak arrived on the railway in 1973, TR bought 20 14 ton tanker wagons to keep this diesel-hydraulic locomotive with fuel, which is imported from Australia or mainland Britain. The tankers started to be withdrawn in 1999 with the arrival of BR-used TEA four-bogie tankers from the mainland. Today, only six 14-ton tankers are still used by TR, while two have been preserved by the Nerland Preservation Society (NPS) and the remaining twelve scrapped by Nerland Metal Recycling. Basis The 14-ton tanker wagons are based on two types: * Anchor Mounted (first seen on Nerland and twelve of the tankers bought second-hand) * Standard 14-ton (basis for TR's own and eight of the tankers bought second-hand) Both types have been preserved. Trivia All tankers in one train have the same branding. They are the first flammable liquid carrying wagons seen and used in the series. These wagons don't talk because they don't have a face. Filming models All are Bachmann OO gauge r-t-r models. some have the same number. 10ton fish vans The 10ton fish vans are a type van used to carry fresh fish to market. They are the first non-TR used wagons to be troublesome due to them being owned by the LNER. History The 10-ton fish vans first arrived on Nerland in 1928, a year before the Great Depression and were to be used by Tri-ang Railways, only problem was the unusual fitting, vacuum braking. 8ton cattle wagons The 8ton cattle wagons (known as "livestock cars" in the USA) as special type of wagon used to carry livestock around the railway to and from farms. They are designed to resemble four-wheeled vans ("boxcars"). Category:Rolling stock Category:Second-hand Category:Built for TR